You're so stubborn
by Rebecca2719
Summary: Clexa story: Clarke and Lexa go on a hunting trip together! Both conceding with each other in the brutal world they live in and getting deeper into their relationship. All the usual 1OO characters. Mixed in with humour. Rate M for future chapters. (In this version Lexa and Clarke reunite after the events of Mt Weather) GONNA BE A LONG/BIG ASS STORY, worth the read I promise
1. Chapter 1

It was silent and eerie out in the forest. The thick, tall, trees accompanied with dense layers of fog. The odd bird chirping up above, the smell of dirt and nature and uncountable herbs that surrounded them for familiar miles. The early oncoming winter month adding to the tranquil and peacefulness. The only constant sound was the nearby river, calmly battling against the downward dissent in which the stream follows.

This is home to Lexa. This was her element; she knows the surrounding acres like the back of her hand after training and running through the thick woodland maze since she's been old enough to walk. This is her Labyrinth and her people know it. Herself and a hunting party of 5 of her best hunters, stealthily manoeuvre across the leaf littered forest floor; leaving no trace or sound behind them. Lexa wearing her normal attire with the exception of her red cape and shoulder guard, allowing herself more movement, whilst leaving no rustling noise. Instead replaced by a black leather zip up jacket, which holds a varied selection of knifes inside as well as giving a somewhat padded layer of protection, which she is doubtful she will need. Her face stern and deep in concentration, without her war paint on. A minor sheen or sweat and grime covers her face as it does the other warriors around her. They've been tracking the same deer for 3 hours now. Every time they get close to it, a certain noisy blonde haired distraction scares the creature off. But not this time they are too close. Narrowing her eyes at a flicker of movement 30ft in front of them, Lexa comes to a halt holding her hand in the air, immediately stopping the small sea of warriors around her. The deer in her sight. Silently she raises her bow, arrow already in place; she pulls the string of the bow back to the side of her face. _Easy does it now Lexa, You've got this. You've done this a hundred times before. Just a little to the left. Perfect! 3...2...1..._

'CRACK!'

"Ouch!"

The sudden noise sends the deer hurdling through the trees. Lexa releases her arrow startled but it's too late. The arrow sinks into a tree trunk with a defying 'Thud'. Internally sighing, the brunette turns on her heel to glare at an awkward looking Clarke sprawled on the floor looking up at her with guilty blue eyes.

"Sorry. Again." Came a mumbled response, from the blonde heap on the floor.

"How is it possible to be so...disruptive?" Lexa half shouts with as much self-restraint as humanly possible.

"Well I'm sorry that I've been living in space for the past 18 and a half years and I'm not accustomed to your stupid bumpy ground or your stupid hunting ways" Clarke huffed dramatically, whilst pushing herself into a sitting position. Staring the Commander down with an argumentative look. _God she looks so adorable when she's pissed off_. Lexa thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the group of hunters started sniggering at Clarke and the display she was giving. Clarke whipped her head round to them with a hatred glare, immediately silencing them. The blonde frowned even more making the crease between her brows deepen. Admittedly Lexa also wanted to smirk at the blonde's performance, but she had to keep up her emotionless facade in front of her people, plus she didn't fancy being on the receiving end of that look; the men looked like they wanted to dig a hole in the ground at the feet and never return.

Lexa looked up between the gaps in the leaves, it was only a couple of hours before sundown and they need to set up camp, also they have to catch something to eat before it's too dark. Sighing Lexa strode over to where the angry Clarke still sat and offered her hand to help her up "Come, we have to catch something before it's too dark, then we'll set up camp?" the commander offered.

Rolling her eyes with an apparent bored look, Clarke accepted Lexa's hand "Fine but you better tell them to stop laughing at me or I swear I'm going to s...OW!" Clarke's left foot gave out under the weight she just applied when standing up again. In an instant, Lexa was by her side one arm around her waist, the other still clutching her hand.

"What is it? What's happened? Are you hurt?" Lexa demanded, with clear panic in her voice. The rest of the men now beginning to surrounded the young women.

"Relax, I'm fine. I must have just sprained it a little when I fell. Look I'm fine." Trying to prove a point Clarke continued trying to walk but fell with a painful cry onto her side. She tried to get up again, but Lexa was too quick, within seconds Lexa had gathered the slightly smaller blonde in her arms.

"No, you're clearly not fine. You're not to walk on that foot you need to rest it." Lexa instructed in a stern yet gentle tone. "You're all to go hunt something so we can eat tonight, return to this spot and walk south from here till you find us, I'll start camp."

"But Heda-" the tallest of the men protested.

"Shof op! Now go" Lexa ordered.

The men were gone in an instant, leaving the two of them to it.

"Let me down, I'm more than capable of walking". Clarke spoke to the side of the commander's head as the brunette stared straight ahead, probably looking for a good place to set up camp.

"I can't let you do that". She replied with a stoic look on her face.

"Oh no! You don't get to do that, going all commander on me." Clarke protested. But received no response. Suddenly Clarke stared struggling against Lexa trying to wriggle out of the vice grip she had on her, whilst Lexa carried on walking, not loosening her grip one bit. After 15 seconds of wriggling and flailing her limbs around Clarke gave up and sagged back into Lexa's arms. Lexa still not fatiguing one bit, keeping her current pace.

A minute's silence went by till Clarke broke the silence "You're so stubborn". Lexa didn't respond, but Clarke could've sworn she saw a flicker of a smirk on the tanned woman's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thankyou to those people who decided to follow this story, it's a huge confidence boost. Feel free to leave a review, I'd love to incorporate your ideas into this story. I'm going to try and update at least once every two days, but it's hard because I've got a shitload of revision to do for my GCSEs. Ugh. I fucking hate exams...anyway please enjoy this new chapter , I know it's only short, I'm not sure what to think of it myself yet. Enjoy and please let me know your opinions :)**

They'd been walking for around 10 minutes, not that either of them had any conception of time; both distracted by being so close to one another.

"So are you going to ever put me down?" Clarke asked with an aspirated sigh, turning her head to look to the Commanders face.

"When we find a suitable place to set up camp, then yes I'll lay you down." Lexa said teeth clenched, clearly losing her patience with being asked the same question at least 547390 times now. Clarke bust out laughing, failing to keep herself serious. This made Lexa jump nearly dropping the girl in her arms in the process. Re adjusting her grip, Lexa turned to Clarke with a more than annoyed look, eyebrow slightly arched. _Oh my god I love it when she looks at me like that. No Clarke snap out of it for goodness sake, she's the Commander you can't think like this about the Commander of all people. Her eyes though. No seriously Clarke stop looking into her eyes you creep! Okay...her jawline..._ Clarke was slowly being brought back to the reality of a woman's voice repeating her name urgently "Clarke, Clarke, Clarke..."

"Huh what? Yes. No. Sorry what we're you asking?" Clarke asked in a slight daze not realising she's been staring at Lexa for the best part of two minutes, whilst lost in thought.

"Well I was asking what's so amusing to make you laugh out loud like that, but then you just zoned out on me." Lexa stated, genuinely worried about the blonde in her arms. Her face had softened considerably since being annoyed with Clarke it now plastered, with worry; looking over the skygirl in her arms to check for injury to explain why she's acting so abnormally.

"I did?" Clarke asked, shocked but still recovering from her day dreaming.

"Did you bang your head when you fell?" Lexa asked, know looking over Clarke's face and head for a bump or graze.

"No I'm fine, I'm not concuss trust me." Clarke pleaded. The look of panic subsiding from the brunette's face.

"If you say so." Lexa replies, still not entirely certain. "So what was you laughing at?" Lexa asked, setting off walking again, deciding that the spot about 40ft in front of them looked ideal.

Clarke sniggered once again " It's just you said you'll... lay me down..." Once again bursting into laughter.

Lexa clearly not amused looks straight ahead, jaw clenched, her cheeks slightly a warm red from embarrassment or is that anger? Clarke quickly gained control of her laughter. Rolling her eyes "Oh come on Lex...you've got to see the funny side of it?" Lexa determined not to give in to her childish behaviour keeps looking straight ahead, no sign of emotion on her face. No response.

"Here we go again!" Clarke all but shouts rolling her eyes and throwing her head back dramatically "The silent treatment!" She throws her arms in the air letting one fall by her side and hang limply, whilst the other falls back around Lexa's neck landing on Lexa's opposite shoulder. With her neck starting to ache, Clarke repositions her head, so that it is resting against the inner or Lexa's shoulder. With a deep sigh "I'm bored" Clarke states. Her breath hot and slightly ticklish on Lexa's bare collar bone. _Damn it._ Lexa thinks as she lets out a slight shudder throughout her body, one she hopes isn't noticeable.

"Are you cold?" Clarke asks.

 _Crap she definitely noticed_. "No." Lexa replies honestly, trying to change the subject as well as keeping her voice normal. For a moment Clarke just narrows her eyes at the side of Lexa's head. _Then why did she shiver is she's not col-Ohhhhh that's why..._ Clarke's eyes grow wide at the sudden realisation, again becoming all too aware at their proxemics, her arm around Lexa's shoulder, Lexa's left arm under both her knee's, Lexa's other arm actually around her upper body...

"Lexa I-OOOFT!" Clarke was cut off mid-sentence with Lexa dropping her on the forest floor without a second thought. "What the hell Lexa?!" Clarke demanded rubbing the bottom of her back from the impact that she's just endured.

"Here will do." Lexa states plainly.

"And you thought you'd just drop me?!"

"It's better than laying you down." Lexa retorted with a bemused look on her face.

Clarke just scowls and stays cross armed on the floor glaring at Lexa. The brunette just laughed. Her laugh, it's so normal and cute. But I'm still pissed at her.

"Oh come on sky princess you have to see the funny side of it." Lexa smirked, using Clarke's own words against her.

 _Oh. It's on_. They both thought simultaneously. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I owe seriously big apologies to everyone, especially those who I said that I'd upload chapter 3 by Thursday. Please, please, please don't hate me for it. I know it's no excuse but I've had no time to write it. Please don't take your revenge by hating this story :) And now for the second of my apologies, right here goes, so I've had 4 hours sleep, then went and sat a 2hour English Language exam, then an hour Media revenge session. So I'm shattered ngl, but I've forced myself to sit down and write this, so I'm sorry if it's shit. But hey! Guess what? School is no longer compulsory for me, my last day of school was the other day, which means MORE TIME TO WRITE CHAPTERS! XD Thank you to those who've favourite and followed this chapter, please leave me a review, I'd love to know what you guys think of this story and whether or not you guys think I should carry this on. Btw this is my fave chapter yet, I'm quite proud of it. ENJOY.**

The sound of the recently made fire crackling and the snapping of twigs and branches filled the air of the secluded area that both the girls occupied. Clarke sat on the twig covered floor, her back resting against a large log that must've fell down years ago. Lexa stood 6ft to the right of her, though she was closer to the fire than the other girl. The brunette brought a thick branch up to her waist before slamming it down on her knee; snapping the wood in half before throwing it to an accumulated pile of previously broken twigs and branches.

The blonde was fumbling with her foot, observing the damage that her clumsiness had caused half an hour ago; lifting the material of her jeans and sliding her shoe off she could identify that she had in fact sprained it as well as badly bruising it. Her ankle and the left side of her foot we're already turning a deep purple/blue colour; the colour creeping up her pale skin. _Great. Well done Clarke, way to look resourceful and strong in front of the commander_. At the thought of the brunette, Clarke noticed that the arithmetic constant snapping sound of wood had long since stopped. She looked up across at Lexa. Her blue eyes found slightly worried green ones staring back at her, or more obviously looking at her bruised ankle.

"It looks worse than it is." Clarke reassured her, still looking deep into Lexa's eyes. _How long was she watching me for? Why would she care what happens to me?_ Lexa gives a slight nod is understanding, still rather bothered at the bruising on the blonde's delicate skin; although now looking into Clarke's eyes. _Clarke look away. You're probably creeping her out. Why does she have to make me feel like this? One minute she's all Compassionate and caring and the next she's like '0h I'm Lexa! I'm so tough nothing can hurt me, also I have no emotions so don't bother falling for me I..' wait! Did I just admit to falling for Lexa? No. Wait. Clarke you're still looking at her_. Snapped out from her epiphany Clarke realised she'd looking into the commander's face for the best part of a minute. Neither looking away, neither saying a word. Subconsciously Clarke's eyes fell down to the brunette's lips every few seconds. _No she doesn't get to do this to me._

Stopping the stare off from becoming any more intense "Anyway, it can't hurt more than my back than after being dropped on it?" She said in a playful, half serious tone, looking away, down at her foot again; anything to get away from those watchful green orbs.

Lexa looked down at the floor, a smile creeping on her face. What is this girl doing to me? "Maybe you had it coming." She replied with a stern yet playful voice. Looking up again to register the blonde's expression, hoping she saw it as a joke. Again their eyes looked a smirk and smile both evident on one an others face. The stare once again was intense more so than before. Slowly there smiles faded from their faces, as realisation hit them both and what one another's company was doing to them.

"I should wrap this up!" Clarke almost shouted, looking away from Lexa at her foot.

"Yeah I need to...break twigs! Yep loads of branches to get through!" the brunette rushed away from the sight of the blonde around the other side of the fire, most probably to get more fire wood. Although Clarke noticed she already had a significant pile to still get through. Sighing Clarke remembered that she had left her medical stuff in her rucksack. The rucksack that the other warriors had. Lexa had made them carry all of herself and Clarke's possessions.

"Great." Clarke muttered to herself. She slid her jacket off and tore at the white T-shirt she is wearing, tearing just above her belly button revealing her slightly toned abs, though Clarke would never accept that she was in fact in good shape. Carefully she followed the tear around the back of her top, till the long, stretchy material came loose. "It'll have to do." Again she mumbled to herself sliding her jacket back on wrapping the makeshift bandage around her foot and heel, Clarke crafted an appropriate wrap and knot on her sprain. It was second nature to her, bandages, cuts, bullet holes. She already knew the basic first aid and healing methods, but since landing on the ground, she's had no other choice than to adapt. It's either that or die down here.

Meanwhile Lexa was stood, her forearms wresting against a nearby tree, her forehead wresting on her arms. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed. Trying to get a grip of herself. _What the hell Lexa! This can't happen love is weakness. She is weakness. You can't afford to let your emotions take control, not again. You're the commander!_ Sighing Lexa reached down and collected some more sticks and branches. And made her way back to camp. Stopping 15ft before she reached camp, Lexa slung the wood she had collected down and shook her leather jacket off and tied it around her hips. She found the heavy wood, tiring as she slung it all over her head to rest against the back of her head and neck, both arms above her head, hunched over the stack.

"Where are those warriors when I need them?" She huffed as she jerked her shoulders getting the branches in a better position before setting off back.

Clarke looked up when she heard the trees rustling. Knife from inside her boot at the ready. You never know what creature you get in these woodlands. Her body language relaxing and relieving a deep sigh when she immediately noticed that it was just Lexa with an unnecessary stack of branches Clarke thought with slight bitterness.

"Oh it's just you." Clarke smiled. Lexa gave no response acting like, her statement made no importance in her life. Instead Lexa retreated to the other side of the fire, with her back to Clarke, the fire wood still holstered on her muscular shoulders. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Clarke watched her with confusion and hurt on her face. She stared at Lexa's back. _What's wrong with her? Why has she turned her back..oh her back. When did she take her jacket off? It doesn't matter, it's off that's all that counts_. Lexa was wearing a simple white tank top. _Her muscles though._ Clarke's eyes darkened _I mean I know she was muscular, all the grounders are it's just...wow_. Lexa's shoulders and back we're in fact toned and defined, this only because she has been battling and training since an early age. _Is that a tattoo?_ A few thin black lines spiralled out from the edge of her top and there was silhouettes of dark shapes under the thin material she wears. Clarke watched with big eyes the muscles flex and contract as the brunette flung the wood down into a new pile. Rather aggressively actually. _Okay something is definitely up with her._

"Okay what's upset you know? Lost your favourite dagger?" Clarke teased, pulling herself up the side of the log she had leant against and sat on it. She watched through the haze of the fire as the brunette slowly turned around to face her. The sky was dark now and the fire cast glows or reds, yellows, oranges and striking shadows on Lexa's face. Lexa looked at Clarke with such intensity, that the blonde didn't know whether to be filled with lust or fear. If Clarke was ever to feel intimidated by Lexa, now was that moment. Clarke gulped involuntary. Her eyes darting all over the commander's body drawing her in her mind, the brunette was driving her crazy just staring at her. Clarke thought she looked like a goddess.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered. Loud enough for it only be audible for the two of them. Lexa looked like she built herself up to say something big, fists clenched, jaw set...

"Clarke I...". The commander was immediately interrupted by what sounded like a massive herd of beasts charging at them. Only for her five warriors to come bursting through the trees, two of which carrying a huge deer between them. All of them grinning ear to ear, looking like proud 5 year olds.

"HEDA! HEDA! WE GOT IT! WE Got the de...". His voice trailed off as he hit a wall of glares by the two women. He was completely unaware of what he just walked into the middle of. Clarke looked back at Lexa, but Lexa kept her eyes trained on the warrior, it looked like she was thinking up as many methods as she can to torture a man.

Clarke clearly sensing this "Great I'm starving, let's prepare it?"

The poor man looked relieved to be able to move out the Commander's throwing range. All the men made themselves busy with doing something.

"Yay! My rucksack and my tent?"

"Tent?" Lexa asked, curious as to how it was possible for Clarke to have a tent on her person.

Clarke just smirked mischievously.


	4. Chapter 4

After 1 hour and 27 minutes of swearing, sweat, hard work, confusing instructions, tent poles and many of the grounders including Lexa charging at the half propped up tent, with sword or dagger in hand; threatening to "End the contraptions life" or "be done with this burden", only to have a certain blonde stand in between the un-cooperative tent and the attacker, with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised as to say _drop the weapon and get back to work_ ; each grounder slouching their shoulders and retreating with defeated sigh. But finally 1 hour and a half later the tent was up properly and much to Lexa's dismay in one piece.

"Never ask of me to anything for you again." Lexa demanded in a serious tone.

"It wasn't that bad Commander." Clarke turned to face her with a smirk and playful blue eyes to the brunette. Lexa didn't reply, but just stared at Clarke as if she spoke a different language. _How does she do that?_ Lexa thought.

Snapping out of her trace "It was a complete waste of time. I still don't know why you won't just sleep outside on the floor." Lexa retorted.

"Because" Clarke huffed whilst bending down next to the pile of weapons she'd previously confiscated when the tent was under construction " in a few hours it's going to be freezing cold, and the ground is going to be freezing cold and although we have a fire, we can only get so close to it before getting caught on fire and at some point it's going to go out during the night." She stated, standing up and holding Lexa's dagger out to her handle first.

"That still doesn't explain why you need the tent." Lexa challenged stepping closer to the blonde to retrieve her dagger.

Rolling her eyes "Well think about it, my body heat is going to warm up the tent and I will be warm and cosy throughout the night, whereas you and your men will be freezing." She stated lifting her chin slightly in success.

Lexa just eyed her cautiously trying to come up with a point to win their debate. _She has a point._ "Okay then."

"Okay?" Clarke raised her eyebrows slightly.

"That's what I said Clarke."

"No throwback or smart retort as to why the big, brave commander is right as always?" Clarke over dramatized the last part, making the corner of Lexa's mouth give slightly into a smile, before almost immediately disappearing back into her serious commander mask.

"Nope." They kept each other's stare for a few more seconds.

 _Don't look away. Hold her gaze. I'll show Lexa I'm not inferior. It's time to play her at her own game._

As if Lexa understood what Clarke was doing, smirked and turned her back on Clarke to walk towards her men, her posture up right, head held high. _She's so annoying when she does that_. She addressed her men in Trigedasleng before walking to the far side of the small camp they'd set up and disappeared through the thick trees.

 _Where's she gone now?_

The muscular men all walked up to Clarke and the pile of weapons she had collected each man queuing and glaring slightly whilst Clarke handed them their weapons back, with the occasional "sorry" and "thanks for your cooperation" from the blonde, with only an annoyed grunt or nod in return. _Well they like you that much more now you took their beloved weapons away from them, well done._

"Thank you?"

Clarke looked up to the person she was handing the last blade to. A boy who appeared to be not too much older than herself, he was about half a head taller than the blonde, he had short tousled hair, the same deep brown colour locks that all the tree clan possessed. His eyes a stormy grey colour, contrasting against his tanned skin; similar complexion to Lexa's.

 _Lexa. Why does everything remind me of her?_

"Erm...Did ai say it right sky prisa?" The young man snapped her from her thoughts of Lexa, looking at the blonde uncertain with himself.

"Yeah, sorry I was in a world of my own, but call me Clarke." Clarke smiled at the boy trying to reassure him, looking down at her hands she noticed they both still had hold of the small sword as she was distracted with her thought of Lexa.

Quickly letting go "You're welcome...sorry what's your name? The blonde asked suddenly realising she better start learning the names of the people who are protecting her.

The boy looked surprised that she had started to make conversation with him, he swallowed clearly nervous at the interaction "N-Nathaniel." He said gently whilst putting his sword in the holder on his back.

"Well you're welcome Nathaniel." Clarke smiled at him. _Wow. So there is such thing as a grounder with manners. Why doesn't Lexa use manne- LEXA AGAIN! I need to stop thinking about her_. "Hey do you know where Le-the Commander is?" Clarke asked quick to correct herself in front of Lexa's people.

"Heda walked up to higher ground that way" he points to the right of them" She's figuring out what route is best for us to take tomorrow home." Nathaniel roughly translated. "She said she will return shortly." He quickly added noticing the slightly worried look on the blonde.

Clarke nodded at that and Nathaniel turned away from her to join the rest of the men gathered around the fire cooking the meat. The cold had started to settle, a nearby owl sounded, accompanying the sound of the crackling fire and murmurs of the nearby men. Sighing Clarke limped over to her tent rummaging through her bag until she pulled out her father's watch and fastened it onto her wrist. She was too scared to wear it whilst hunting in case she broke it. She decided to lay down for a little bit until food is ready _, it's dark and there's not exactly a lot I can do with a dodgy ankle_ she thought to herself. With a moment to herself Clarke started to think of all the things that happened in the last 3 months; herself and the 100 being sent down to earth, getting attacked by the grounders, the ark coming down to earth after figuring out it's habitable, finding out her Mother is the reason that her Dad got floated, Finn getting killed by the Pauna by distracting it from the rest of the small group they were in so that they could all get away. Then Lexa. The first time she met her. The alliance she formed. Them attacking mount weather and winning together. Restoring peace, getting their people back. And now just living normal lives well _as normal life as you can get down here anyway_. But she always thinks back to her Dad in the end, missing him, hoping that he is looking down on her, trying to make him proud. Hoping that he is proud.

Clarke was snapped out of her thoughts, when she could hear the grounder's voices getting louder, bickering over something. They were speaking in Trigedasleng so Clarke couldn't properly understand what they were saying. She roughly translated the words "wake" and "sky princess" and she could have sworn she translated "scared". Clarke rolled her eyes and sat up in her tent.

"Food must be ready." She muttered to herself.

She was too annoyed and busy with getting herself onto her feet without hurting her ankle, she failed to hear the scuttles of advancing feet towards the entrance of her tent, she stood up with a final swift movement and instantly groaned as she something impacted with her temple, making her dazed as she lost her footing and fell on the floor for what _must be the 10th time on this hunting trip._

"Ow! What the hell!" Clarke looked up to see Nathaniel holding his nose in equal amount of pain.

"Klark are you okay?" He asked bringing his hands from his face, finally registering what he had done, his face riddled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think. Just lost my bala-oh my god Nate your nose!" Clarke's eyes grew big once Nathaniel had helped her from the ground and she could see his face more clearly. He had a steady stream of blood pooling form his nose, and the bridge of his nose had slowly bent to the side" I broke your nose!" Clarke says mortified. _Well fucking done Clarke like you didn't make him nervous enough as it is._

Nathaniel just wiped at his nose with the back of his hand and shrugged. "Food is ready." He simply stated and turned on the spot to go back to the fire, but Clarke intervened.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat?" He questioned afraid that this was a trick.

"What about your nose?"

"I've had injuries worse." He shrugs again. He turns to leave again but-

"Oh no you don't." Clarke stopped him hands on hips. Grab my bag and I'll fix your nose.

He picked up Clarke's bag, but protested "But Kla-" He was immediately silenced with the _shut your damn stupid grounder mouth, drop the proud grounder facade and get over there glare_. When they reached the fire, the rest of the men started sniggering at the young warrior, they had clearly watched what had happened and were laughing at the fact that he had been on the brunt end of the Clarke's orders.

Clarke noticed this "You four go and keep watch!" The blonde ordered.

The men all looked shocked staring at her, one of them was half way through taking a bite of meat.

"Now." She said again. _Whoa! When did I become scary?_

One by one the men dropped the food they were eating, picking up their weapons, shooting glares at the guilty looking Nathaniel and walked off in four different directions, some dragging their swords along the floor behind them like 6 year olds.

After 5 minutes Clarke had stopped the bleeding and cleaned up all the blood, she was just preparing to snap his nose backwards, so that it healed straighter.

"Are you ready?" Clarke asked positioning her fingers along the young grounders nose.

Lexa was only a few meters away from camp, after 20 minutes; she had finally figured out an appropriate route home for tomorrow. _I wander what Clarke is doing?_ Just as she thinks that, she hears a loud groaning noise coming from the camp, she quickly rushes through the bushes and see Clarke and one of her warriors stood near the fire. Clarke has blood all over her hands and down the front of her jacket and shirt.

Lexa immediately rushes over seeing red.

Clarke quickly recognises this "Lexa it's not what it looks like!" _Crap!_

Too late.

Within a swift movement Lexa has dodged around the blonde's body and has Nate by his throat pinned to a nearby tree, dagger at his throat. Her face centimetres from his; eyes big, nostrils flared. The young warrior looks terrified.

"Lexa! Stop! It's his blood! The noise you heard was me snapping his nose back into place!" Lexa turns slightly to register Clarke's face to get an honest answer. Clarke looked close to crying, eyes wide, face pleading with the commander.

The brunette moved the dagger from his throat and spoke to him sternly in Trigedasleng, she let go of his neck and he ran scurrying into the woods behind him "Yes Heda!"

Lexa turned to face Clarke.

Clarke looked at her expectantly "Well?"

"I told him to go keep watch." Lexa replied, her face passive as if nothing just happened. Lexa shrugged.

The blonde just shook her head in disbelief.


	5. Sorry, just a little message

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I forgot to add this to the previous chapter because my Laptop likes to play mind ticks with me ffs. Anyway Sorry for getting your hopes up but this is just a quick message from me. I was incredibly tired when I wrote this chapter so the whole fandom may have just gone to my head and I may have just fucked my story up. Do you like the character Nate? I think he's quite funny. Also defensive Lexa and more sarcastic Clarke. HEY! Everyone wins. Please let me know what you think of chapter 4! Give me ideas? I'm not sure chapter 4 did my story any justice, so please so straight up honesty or reassurance would be warmly welcomed! Thank you for the reviews :)


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I quite like it. Please leave a review on your thoughts on this chapter and whether or not you guys think I should leave the story there. If not GREAT. I've got tons of ideas I just want your opinion incase you think I'll ruin this story carrying it on. Enjoy.**

"I still can't believe you was going to kill him."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Clarke just stared across at the brunette stood in front of her. She was having to look up slightly as she was slightly smaller. Lexa's face was serious, her jaw tense her eyes set down on the blonde stood before her.

"Because he did nothing wrong and you would have killed an innocent person! And because of what? You wanted to prove a point." Clarke took a step closer to Lexa, now within her personal space. "You just want everyone to be scared of you. Making it so that no one dares come near you!" The blonde all but shouted.

Lexa brought her head back slightly, trying to bring some distance between the both of them, but without making it look like she's backing down from the fiery blonde in front of her.

"I thought you were hurt. I don't need to explain myself to you Clarke." Lexa hissed through gritted teeth clearly losing control of her emotions. Her fists balled at her side; knuckles white. Clarke was hitting a sensitive point.

 _I love it when she says my name like that. Stop. Don't let her distract. You're making an important point here Clarke._

"If you had just slowed down for two fucking seconds Lexa!" Clarke took another forwards, in turn making the brunette take an involuntary step backwards. Lexa swallowed deeply. Clarke noticed their proxemics and the way she was making Lexa react. "You would have seen that I was OK." Clarke stated more softly in a slight whisper never breaking eye contact with the woman in front of her.

Lexa just said nothing. Staring down the blonde who returned the burning gaze. Neither one of them spoke for a few seconds. Both breathing heavily, although they haven't done anything strenuous. Clarke looked down from the angry green eyes and noticed that Lexa's hands were clenched and shaking. Whilst looking back up at Lexa, she slowly brought her hand across and rested it on top of Lexa's clenched one.

Lexa jolted slightly at the contact, but almost immediately stopped shaking. Relief spread through her, fighting the tenseness away. Her jaw slackened. _Just remember to breathe Lexa_. And she swallowed deeply again due to nerves. She was lost in the blue eyes looking at her with worried eyes, rather than angry ones now.

"Lexa." Clarke's whispering voice brought her out of the deep blue orbs that had darkened considerably over the last few seconds. The blonde shifted on her feet slightly, bringing her face even closer to the Commander who stood before her. Now only a few inches apart both of them breathing the same air. Lexa just said nothing but brought her face forward ever so slightly, which in turn prompted Clarke to do the same.

Both holding one an other's stare. They had both forgotten how angry they had previously been. Lexa's lips parted ever so slightly, making Clarke's eyes flicker down to them. She still had hold of Lexa's hand and hadn't realised that she's been rubbing her thumb over the brunette's knuckles slowly and therapeutically.

They were stood like this for a few minutes. The only sound was the crackling fire and the sound of them both breathing deeply. Neither one of them moving. Clarke broke the stare off closing her eyes, moving her face forward so that she was ghosting Lexa's lips.

Lexa sighed deeply at the motion, also closing her eyes. The anticipation killing them both. She brought her other hand over to Clarke's other empty one and linked their fingers together.

"You know" Clarke whispered huskily, causing a chill down Lexa's spine.

"Hmm?"

"You can't just kill anyone who gets too close to me." Clarke whispered, after finally realising the reason behind Lexa's actions.

A silence between them. Them both just stood there, eyes closed; waiting for the other to make the first move. Clarke started to regret saying that, thinking that she had offended Lexa.

"Watch me." Lexa almost un-audibly whispered, bringing her lips to Clarke's.

The moment was infinite. Slow and cautious, neither in a rush to force the moment. Lexa put a hand behind Clarke's neck pulling her into the kiss a little harder. Clarke pulled back minutely to capture the brunette's top lip between her own and deepen the kiss. She snaked her arms around Lexa's neck just as Lexa put hers to the bottom of Clarke's back, bringing them both pushed up against one another. It wasn't until the sudden gasp from Lexa after, Clarke had bitten her lip; that both the girls realised how out of breath they both were. Lexa took the opportunity to start kissing Clarke's pulse point; trailing hot wet kisses up and down the blonde's exposed neck, with the occasional nip and bite from the Commander.

Clarke could feel her legs starting to go weak. She dug her nails into Lexa's shoulder blades; trying to get a grasp on something as in that moment she felt like she was floating.

"Lex?" Clarke croaked.

Lexa turned her attention to just below Clarke's ear; releasing the skin between her teeth to lift her mouth to Clarke's ear.

"Yes...Clarke?" She breathed teasingly.

"Fuck, why do you have to say my name like that?" She shut spluttered clenching her eyes shut; raking her nails over Lexa's skin which only spurred Lexa on futher. She brought her hands from Clarke's back to rest on the blonde's hips under her jacket, only to feel bare skin and goose bumps.

"Where's your top?" Lexa asked between sucking and kisses on Clarke's neck.

"It..I..had to...cut..material off...for my...foot...FUCK!" Clarke was struggling to get her words out when Lexa slid her hands down to the blonde's bum and squeezed it quickly through the Clarke's tight jeans. Clarke could felt a tugging sensation at the bottom of her stomach; she was getting _turned on far too quickly._

"As much...I'm...enjoying..thit...shit..Lexa...you..need...to..tell your men...to come back from-..watch." Clarke only just got out.

The brunette pulled back from her neck and looked into the blonde's face with confusion and one eyebrow raised, yet she still had hold of the woman pressed into her.

Clarke noticed this "Well I feel really guilty, I sent them all away before they got to eat anything." Lexa just sighed.

"They'll be fine." Lexa lent forward to re capture her lips only to be met with Clarke's typical argumentative face eyebrows raised, lips slightly pouted. She put her hands on her hips to top it off.

Defeated Lexa dropped her shoulders and let go of the blonde her eyes returned to the normal light green colour "Fine. But you really know how to kill the mood." She brought her fingers up to her mouth and blew letting out an impressive, sharp whistle.

30 seconds later and the men returned, looking slightly scared. Clarke looked at her pointedly. She spoke in Tridegasleng and the men all looked relieved and started walking towards the fire with relief. Nate walked with his head down rushing past Lexa as he stumbled in fear. Lexa just glared at the side of his head as he passed, she clenched her jaw and Clarke noticed the twitching of where the brunette was grinding her teeth as she watched the young scrawny warrior retreat.

Walking up behind her she went on her tip toes and kissed her jaw "Thanks." Before walking off to join the men sitting at the other side of the fire to where Nate was.

Lexa watched on with a hint of a smile on her face "She's going to be the death of me."


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay guys. I decided to keep the ball rolling on this one. I took a while with this chapter because I am quite busy rn and I didn't want to rush it and get it wrong. So I took my time hopefully I got it right. This chapter means a lot to me so please don't hold back on the reviews. Thanks for the tent suggestion from one of my reviews I appreciate it. I know this chapter makes it seem like this is the end of my story...BUT GUESS WHAT THE STORY FUCKING GOES ON! One thing this ship lacks is long big ass stories so after careful consideration I've decided to make this a LONG one so please everyone bare with me and join me with this ride we're about to take. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it's the last one linked to the camping trip soooo. And please, please, please guys leave a review, a suggestion anything. A suggestion would be great especially with this long road ahead of us. Also more of Nate to come. Enjoy.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She got out of her warm tent and limped towards the dull glow of the fire. It was just embers now, the fire was on its way out. Pulling her thin blanket tighter around her, she could just make out the silhouettes of the people asleep on the floor. But one figure caught her eye, just the person she was looking for. She recognized the brunette at the opposite end of the fire pit to the noisy snoring men. Lexa was laid on her side facing the embers, her head resting on her right arm, whilst the other was down by her side; inches away from her dagger just in case she needed it. She had leg straight, whilst the other knee was tucked up close to her body, probably to try and keep her body warmth in Clarke figured.

"You're feet are too noisy." Lexa mumbled quietly as the blonde slowly approached her from behind.

"Yeah well we're not hunting now are we?" Clarke whispered as she sat down next to the commander crossing her legs with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Lexa didn't reply but repositioned herself so that both her legs were tucked up to her body and her arms crossed over her chest, chin down trying to preserve some body heat.

Clarke noticed this with a bemused look on her face "You cold?"

"Very." She mumbled.

"Come back to the tent with me then." Clarke said quietly as she absent mindedly reached over and started playing with the small hairs on the back of Lexa's neck.

Lexa sighed at the contact "No. But you go back though, I don't want you to get ill from the cold."

"I will go back..." The blonde retorted.

"Good." Lexa mumbled, teeth chattering. Although she knew she would miss Clarke's company.

"When you come with me."

Lexa responded with a deep sigh but didn't move an inch. Determined not to give in to the persistent blonde. She clenched her eyes shut tighter trying to block the sky girl next to her out, also trying to get some sleep and escape this eternal coldness. She felt Clarke's hand slow on the nape of her neck.

"Fine then." The blonde retorted with stubborn tone. The hand completely stilled, as Lexa tucked her legs up even closer.

"I suppose I'll have to go back by myself then." the blonde said in a playful tone.

Lexa could hear the scrape of the blonde lifting herself from off the floor. She could also hear the playfulness in the blonde's tone. "That's great news Clarke, now go to sleep." Lexa said in a sarcastic and dull voice.

With a smirk Clarke slowly sauntered as best she could with a sprained ankle in front of Lexa towards the tent, so that she definitely knew she was in the commander's line of sight. "Although Commander" Lexa sighed with frustration both the angry kind and somewhat sexual; she loved the way Clarke just called her commander. _Ignore her Lexa. "_ It would be unfair of me to waste the spare space in my tent." Clarke continued. Lexa cracked an eye open at that and could only see from the mid-thigh down of the infuriating blonde woman stood about 5ft in front of her.

"I'm not getting in that contraption Clarke." Lexa was fighting an internal battle. She really did want to get into the tent but at the same time she didn't want to give in to the blonde that is driving her nuts and making her doing things she wouldn't normally do. She makes her feel young again like she didn't have to lead, like she doesn't have all the responsibility on her shoulders. Plus Clarke just tactically lifted her blanket up her legs, slowly revealing her, slender, toned, and slightly tanned legs; all whilst keeping her back turned to the Brunette knowing that Lexa is watching her every move.

Lexa's eyes darkened and she no longer felt cold anymore. Clarke dropped the blanket to the floor allowing it to swarm around her on the floor. Lexa slowly raised herself onto her elbow at the sight of Clarke with just a T-shirt on barely covering her behind. She's on her side, watching the blonde's next move with hooded eyes; almost predatorily. Clarke slowly brought her left injured foot behind her right and rubbed it up and down the calf of her right leg.

"Last chance." Clarke said as she looked over at the woman she is trying seduce. Lexa instantly looked up and locking eyes with blue ones. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Visibly swallowing Lexa gave it one last push of resistance.

"I..I'm sure." The blonde raised her eyebrows. "Clarke." Lexa added with finality.

Clarke turned her head away with a huge grin at the thought of her next plan. "Okay. If you say so." She slowly turned to face the direction of the other sleeping warriors, slightly disgusted with their open mouths and snoring. "But I wander if the other men are warm enough?"

Lexa grew tense as she instantly understood what the blonde was insinuating. With a heavy glare she watched as the blonde painfully and slowly put one foot in front of the other (even with her limp).

Clarke knew she had Lexa hooked as she heard the brunette tense up and the scuff of Lexa turning her body to fully take in the view of the blonde. "I mean its pretty cold. Hey here's an idea! Shall I ask Nate if he wants to share my te-HMPH!

The next thing Clarke knew she had been lifted up in a swift motion and was actually upside down over the Commander's shoulder.

"Over my dead body." She heard brunette mutter in the transaction.

"Oh my god Lexa!" Clarke squealed "Put me down." she said in-between laughing.

"No." Lexa responded with a hidden smirk as she made her way to _Clarke's damn contraption of a tent._

Clarke just continued to giggle even when Lexa dipped to her knees, lowering Clarke to the floor over her shoulder to reach and pick the previously discarded blanket off the floor, before standing again and moving to unzip the tent.

"Stupid contraption". Lexa mumbled as she fumbled with the zip on the tent.

"Here". Clarke whispered pushing against Lexa's shoulders so that she slid off her shoulder towards the floor, though Lexa still keeping contact with the blonde's body, keeping her arms wrapped around her as she slipped through her grasp with her bare feet slowly reaching the floor making her a few inches shorter than the commander.

Clarke was going to unzip the tent, but was distracted from her mission, by the way Lexa was looking at her with such adoration and intensity it made her heart flutter. With the palm of Clarke's arms still resting against Lexa's inner shoulders and collar bone from her previous dissent.

Lexa lifted her hand that had been resting on Clarke's hip to slowly tuck a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her left eye, behind her ear; all whilst grazing Clarke's cheek with her knuckles. Subconsciously Clarke lent into her touch.

Both were lost in the moment; the serenity, the normalness, the fact that neither of them in that moment had to lead an army or make choices that they were too young to have to make. That no one had a weapon trained on them or that they didn't have a gun or sword aimed on another. In that moment neither feared for their lives, neither feared about tomorrow or the day after or the day after that. They didn't care about any other point in time, in history, about their regrets about their pasts about their future. Just the present. Just that moment. Because in that moment when they are looking into one another's eyes, completely lost; it's just the two of them. Just themselves. Just Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke crept on to her tip toes, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Bringing her lips to Lexa's. Clarke smiled into the kiss as she felt Lexa deepen it. It was slow and both girls were portraying to the other all they felt into it. Effortlessly their lips slid along each other's. Bringing herself back slowly, Clarke recuperated with an open mouth kiss which Lexa was entirely ready for. Lexa slid her tongue against Clarke's. It wasn't a battle for dominance. They were both just wanting to feel the moment.

Lexa eventually pulled back slightly resting her forehead against Clarke's. Both girls still had their eyes closed. Lexa had a tight grip on the blonde as Clarke swayed slightly from the dramatic increase of body temperature and loss of oxygen.

Once she had caught her breath, Clarke pulled her head back and looked at Lexa with uncertain eyes. She wanted to know what this is. Whether Lexa felt the same. She couldn't cope with loosing someone else she cared so deeply for. Not after Finn. Lexa noticed this expression.

"Lexa I-"

"I feel like I've known you all my life. Clarke." Lexa said as she sensed what Clarke was going to question. "And I don't think I'd be able to survive if you were too leave my life now." Lexa whispered looking deeply into Clarke's eyes.

The sincerity and intensity of Lexa's confession hit Clarke hard. This was Lexa showing her all. Making herself vulnerable. Lexa thinks love is weakness, but Clarke thinks the brunette has never been more powerful looking. It's all the reassurance Clarke needs. Bringing herself onto her tiptoes again she brings a slow chaste kiss to Lexa's letting her know she understands.

She quickly pulls away from the commander. "Me too. Now come on its cold out here." Clarke turns out of Lexa's grasp.

Lexa smiles. A wide teeth smile as she watches the blonde fumble with the zip. Clarke. The woman who she's been falling for for a long while feels the same way she does. For once in her life since becoming Heda and losing her parents she's content. She quickly wipes the smile off her face as Clarke turns away.

"It's still a pointless contraption." She states stoically. But the blonde can see right through the act.

"Oh come on stop being so stubborn." She chides pulling at one of the commanders hands. Lexa just smirks with a playful defeated sigh, following the blonde into the tent.


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay. So, I hope this will tie y'all ova with fo now! Why did I just turn Southern...? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, again thank you for the reviews everyone. Especially Jude81, it's much appreciated and I want to thank you for the way you review with reference to certain points in each chapter and thank for your kind words. And thankyou for everyone's patience. I'm keeping my promise and this is going to be a big story. I was wandering however, if you guys all think I should make just one story with loads of chapters or cut this story short with a following sequel? Idk. As always please leave a review and I like to consider prompts, but I've decided that I will definitely incorporate a prompt from the 450h reviewer. I REPEAT THE 50TH REVIEWER. So go be reviewing loads ya'll... :)**

1 week later.

Since the hunting party returned, Lexa has had hardly any free time on her hands. With council meetings regarding movement up North with rebel treaties and outcasts from different clans causing disruption in nearby villages; or the fact that preparation for winter is harder this year in helping provide for Camp Jaha after they agreed to rebuild the alliance even after the events from Mt Weather. And truth be told Lexa is forever grateful that Clarke reached out for her again after everything that happened.

 _May we meet again..._

It was evening by the time Lexa and her men strolled back into camp, herself on horseback of course. They had to leave early in the morning to intersect some unknown trespassers spotted crossing towards the top of the forest. It was a blood bath. They were all outcasts from different clans, about 20 of them. All armed. Lexa and her 5 men were easily outnumbered but not out skilled. She had the element of surprise on her hands having her men assassinate the first 12 with arrows, whilst hiding above their temporary camp up in the trees above. Leaving Lexa on foot to take on 4 at once whilst her men dealt with the other 6. She was targeted by them, which she noticed early on. She had killed them all before realizing that along the way she's been injured. So whilst walking back to camp, she tried to block out the dull throbbing in her left side and carry on being the commander she is supposed to be for her people.

She just wanted to get back to Clarke and sleep, exhaustion taking its toll.

00000000000000

"Heda! Heda!"

Clarke's head snapped up and out of the sketchpad she's been sketching in for the past 3 hours. Subconsciously a grin crept on to the young blonde's face; abandoning her art work, she pushed herself off the bed that she was laying on and made her way out of her tent in record time. Her line of sight heading straight for the gate that was just closed off. She took off in a fast walking pace trying not to make it too obvious to anybody around of how eager she is to be reacquainted with the Commander after nearly a day; her ankle pretty much fully healed know except for faint bruising. Stopping abruptly, Clarke struggled to spot the bright red material or intricate braids in the mass of men that just returned through the gate 20tf in front of her.

"Lex?" Nearly in audibly whispered from sheer confusion. Her eyebrows creasing in the middle trying to figure out what was going on.

Clarke noticed the confused look Indra also shared on her face as she too was scanning the heavy muscled crowd. She was just about to approach the intimidating woman to ask what was going on, when she felt a hand wrap round her mouth and around her front pulling her into the shadows between two thick walled tents. Fighting against the intruder, trying to pull against the strong hand that was clamped on her mouth Clarke was starting to panic. Struggling to breathe because the shock had knocked the air out of her. She managed to swing an elbow behind her catching her attacker off guard by winding them earning Clarke an all too familiar grunt. Before Clarke could move on her thoughts, the person managed to spin the blonde around leaning them against one of the main tent posts sticking out of the ground next to them. The feeling of Lexa's lips on hers next immediately relaxes the blonde as she slides into the gentle embrace she has on her. Getting engulfed in the moment with Lexa's hands on her hips and her thumbs digging into her skin as if she's frightened the blonde will disappear at any one moment.

Whilst under Lexa's trance, Clarke brings one of the hands that was previously pushing against her shoulder up into the brunette's hair, gently tugging Lexa more into the Kiss. Softly moaning into Lexa's mouth she bit down on the Commander's lip _a bit too hard_ Lexa thought. Just as she began to taste her own blood, Lexa's head was whipped to the side with a painful "CRACK!" In complete shock, Lexa slowly brought her face back around daring to face the blonde who had assaulted her.

"What the kidnapping really necessary?!" Clarke asked with a pissed off tone and an equally pissed of glare.

Still wide eyed Lexa stuttered for an explanation. "Well I…I..just..you…you do know you just assaulted the Commander right?" Lexa asked with her re-found confidence, eyebrow raised slightly with her lips on the verge of a grin.

"You shouldn't have grabbed for me then." Clarke responded with a less aggressive tone, slightly playful and standing up straighter.

Lexa didn't reply. She was transfixed by the way Clarke was bighting her lip slightly. She noticed this was something the blonde did when she was trying to fight against the urge of touching her. She could still hear Clarke saying something but it was mumbled out and faded into the background, just watching the blonde's face full with emotion counting her blessings that she is able to be around her let alone have the right to kiss her.

"I didn't know you was leaving this morning and I had to find out from Indra, who by the way hates my guts, that you had left on another scouting mission, which you know I don't like you going along to anyway especially when you don't tell me you…HMPHH…Hmmmm!"

She was cut off from her rant as Lexa again pinned her to the post crashing her lips into her own. This kiss was again heated but slightly more aggressive almost animalistic. It was clear that both girls had missed the other's presence even if it had only been 23 or so hours since they had seen each other.

Lexa pinned both of Clarke's arms above her head, holding them tightly against the pole. They were both fighting for dominance and by the way Clarke's tongue battled against Lexa's to invade her mouth she wasn't about to giver in too easily. Managing to free one hand from the grip Lexa had on her, Clarke reached over to the small of Lexa's back tugging her body closer so that they were flushed together.

Lexa let out a hiss and almost whimper at the sudden movement Clarke caused. Pulling back for a split second from the pain, before diving head first to Clarke's lips again. This not going un-noticed by the Blonde. Clarke attempted to push Lexa back gently by her shoulders to try and talk to her but with no avail from the brunette herself.

"Lex?" Clarke managed to mumble in-between kisses, slightly worried at Lexa's slip up.

Lexa just carried on ignoring her retracting her lips to place wet, heated, open mouth kisses against the blonde's neck, occasionally grazing her with her teeth.

"Lexa..I…are…you...oka-" Clarke didn't get to finish her sentence before quiet a deep moan tore from her throat as Lexa sucked on her clavicle before bighting down on it and then soothing it with her tongue. Clarke's mind was starting to slowly cloud over, to the point that she would happily let Lexa do anything to her right there and then in between to tents in the shadows and pinned up against the post.

Lexa's hands slowly creeped down Clarke's side and settled on the young girls behind cupping her ass and pulling her impossibly closer as she rejoined their lips. Everywhere Lexa's hands trailed left a likeable hot burning trail that just seemed to fuel her further.

All of a sudden Lexa stopped. Frozen. She pulled away from Clarke whose eyes were still closed from the previous ministrations. Opening her eyes she registered Lexa's face, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, transfixed on the tent wall behind Clarke, although she knew the brunette wasn't really watching. She was listening.

The only thing Clarke could hear was her erratic heavy breathing and Lexa's which she was quickly beginning to slow down. She reached her hand over to gently grip Lexa's forearm as Lexa's arms still lay over Clarke's hips as they hold her from behind.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered, starting to get confused. But Lexa just put her index finger up against the blonde's lips to silence her. Clarke looked down at the finger and back up to meet Lexa's eyes, with her eyebrows raised as if to say _did you seriously just do that?_

Lexa's eyes just glistened mischievously and her trademark playful smirk that only Clarke gets the privilege of seeing. She knows full well that the blonde will give her a lecture about this later. A sudden padding sound close by the front of the tents alerts her, knowing full well whose foot fall that is and how that's the sound she had heard it earlier.

Lexa quickly pushes Clarke from the side of the pole to round the back of the tent her finger still against her lips as a warning.

Not a moment later Indra emerges.

"Ah! Heda there you are. I was beginning to wander wher…" the tanned woman's voice trailed off as she took in Lexa and her surroundings as it was just the commander herself in between the tents leaning against the post, as Lexa's other hand is pressed against Clarke's mouth as the blonde hides to the right of Lexa.

Lexa's eyes flicker quickly to the blonde who seems red in the face trying not to laugh against Lexa's hand.

"Is there something you wanted Indra?" Lexa asked assertively and dominating.

"I was just wanting to hear your thoughts about the latest scouting mission. I believe there is more to it."

Lexa sighs through irritation from being disrupted from her previous antics.

Straightening her body up slightly "Indra we shall go over this tomorrow, it's not necessary right…now." The brunette started firmly whilst croaking out the last word.

Clarke had taken it upon herself to take a grip of Lexa's wrist so she couldn't move her hand before taking the brunette's index finger into her own mouth to suck it firmly. All whilst watching the reaction on Lexa's face.

"But Heda, I feel we should..."

"I said not now Indra!" Lexa silenced her. Her jaw clenching whilst flicking her attention over to the clearly amused blonde. She attempted to move her hand away, but she couldn't do so without making the struggle visible to her general. She shifted on her feet slightly getting more agitated by the second.

"Are you feeling ok Heda?" Indra asked noticing how red in the face Lexa was.

"I'm fine Indra now leave me!" Lexa snapped. She had to replace her hand over Clarke's mouth to stop Clarke's sniggering reaching Indra's ears.

Indra briefly narrowed her eyes and looked to the floor quickly to confirm her suspicions before retreating with a smirk that the young leader failed to notice.

Lexa let a huge sigh escape and hung her head with relief. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist accompanied by a soft pair of lips gently on the back of her neck, where her braids had shifted to reveal her bronzed skin to the blonde.

"You're going to regret that." Lexa said in a deep husky voice that tightened the coil in Clarke's stomach. She could feel Clarke's grin on the back of her neck. Clarke moved away from the commander and made a fast be-line straight for the commander's tent. Lexa watched on with a glint in her eye. Following Clarke with her eyes, paying special attention to her toned bum as it quickly sauntered out of sight across the camp and quickly slipped in through the flaps of her tent.

Lexa emerged from between the tent 30 seconds later to avoid suspicion. She reached the tent in far less time that it took Clarke, due to all the people making a clear path for their Heda out of fear of getting in her way.

"No one enters." Lexa instructed to the guard at the entrance of her tent. Eyeing him carefully daring him to make an assumption or show any form of emotion.

"Yes Heda." His face straight. Eyes set in front of him as if anyone dared make their way towards the commander's tent. Although he knew full well what was going to happen in there after sitting the past two night shifts.

Lexa nodded at the man and made her way through the tent flaps in quick time. Failing to notice the almost un-noticeable smirk on the young guards face.

 **TBC…**


End file.
